Guess My Car (Tony Stark x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: A cute little Reader Insert about Tony and his cars. Rated T just in case


**This was inspired by a situation one of my best friends was in, and I though what if Tony came in one of his uber expensive cars instead of her dad in his Porsche. So, voilà! This was born.**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers all belong to Marvel**

* * *

You and the four of your soccer teammates sat on the curb in front of the school waiting for your rides to come and pick you up. Ones of your teammates, Diego, decided that as you guys were waiting, he was going to guess what car your parents drove.

"Nicolette!" He shouted pointing to the blonde goalie. She turned to him and sighed.

"What?"

"I bet you ten bucks that your mom drives a minivan!"

Nicole pursed her lips, "what makes you say that?"

"You have three younger brothers," Diego said. "How else would your mom get all four of you to school?"

"In a Porsche," Nicole said sarcastically. "One at a time."

"So I was right!" Diego exclaimed and jumped up. He started doing a funny cheer as you and others stared at him.

"Do you have ants in your pants or something?" You questioned him.

"No," he said indignantly and sat back down with a pout.

"Don't cry," Leonie, the Latina centre forward, teased and patted him on the back. "Guess my Dad's car now."

"Your dad obviously drives a Ford F150, the newest model."

Isabella, Leonie's younger sister, gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

Diego scoffed, "Your dad runs one of the dealerships and loves pickup trucks. I'd expect he would drive the newest Ford truck."

You leaned over to Nicole and whispered, "he's a stalker."

You and Nicole burst out laughing, gaining funny looks from Leonie and Isabella. Diego just smirked at you.

"What?" You questioned after calming down.

"I haven't guessed what car your mom drives yet? I bet it's a Ford Focus."

You gave him a devious smile. "Yes," you answered. "But my mom's not picking me up today."

Your friends looked at you questionably.

"My cousin came from New York with his friends for a visit; he said he'd pick me up today." You explained, "I just hope he doesn't embarrass me."

"I didn't know your cousin was visiting," Nicole commented thoughtfully.

You just laughed, "I wasn't either until he called me after practice. He wanted his friends to meet me and in his words, they all needed a vacation. So, he randomly showed up at my place for the weekend"

"Wow, he's from New York?" Isabella squealed.

"Isn't that what she just said?" Leonie questioned her sister.

"I know, but I love New York! And the Avengers live there," Isabella said, and you could swear you saw hearts in her eyes.

Leonie sighed, "not them again."

"Who?" Diego questioned.

"The Avengers!" Isabella practically screamed. "They are a team of superheroes based in New York and work with S.H.I.E.L.D. There's Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and the Black Widow!"

"Oh, no hot babes?" Diego asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, the Black Widow is a girl and I guess she's really pretty…" Isabella said hesitantly.

Nicole snorted, "you don't sound so sure."

"Whatever," Leonie interrupted. "As much as I love talking about the superheroes that my sister fawns over everyday, can we talk about something else?"

"Fine," Diego sighed.

"You haven't guessed (Name)'s cousins car yet," Isabella pointed out.

You snorted, "you guys will never guess what he drives."

"You underestimate me," Diego said. "Is it the Honda CR-V?"

"Nope," you smirked at Diego. "I'm telling ya, you'll never guess the right car."

"No way! Give me some clues then," Diego insisted.

"How about I give you some choices."

"Fine," Diego said, he was determined to guess right.

"Okay, a 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster, 1967 Shelby Cobra, Saleen S7, 2008 Audi R8 and a Tesla Roadster."

Diego gaped at you, "you're kidding! There's no way he has any of those-"

The sound of a loud engine cut his sentence off as a Saleen S7 pulled into the school's parking lot and parked in front on the group of soccer players.

"That must be my cousin," you said as you stand up and slung your bag over your shoulder.

"No way!" Diego exclaimed.

"Hey, that list of cars I gave you?" You said. "He has all of those."

Diego fell silent in shock.

Suddenly the driver side door opened and the driver stepped out.

Isabella stood up as she saw the driver, "Tony Stark."

"Who?" Leonie questioned.

"Iron Man!" Isabella exclaimed.

You smiled over at Tony, "took you long enough."

"Sorry, your brothers wouldn't stop fawning over my sweet ride here."

"They're boys Tony," you said and slapped Diego's hand away from the car. "What else do you expect?"

Tony laughed before he turned to your teammates, "so who are these beautiful girls?"

"This is Nicolette, Leonie and Isabella. And the guy is Diego," you added as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you all," Tony said and placed a small kiss on Nicole's hand. Once a player, always a player.

"Come on Tony, aren't your friends waiting for us?"

"Right," Tony started, walking back over to the driver side. "Capsicle will blow his top off if we take forever."

"That's Steve right?"

"Yeah," Tony slid into the driver's seat. "Hop in."

You plopped into the passenger seat of the Saleen S7 and waved goodbye to your friends as Tony sped out of the school parking lot.

"Did that just really happen?" Leonie questioned.

"He kissed my hand."

"Her cousin is Tony Stark."

"He drives a Saleen S7."

"Damn." The four chorused.


End file.
